


Like a Fiddle

by viole



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viole/pseuds/viole
Summary: Victor’s reaction to Ethan flirting with Mr. Lyle and Ethan totally not taking full advantage of him.Ethan’s POV, second season, fun and cute and (almost) spoiler-free (just a few hints).





	Like a Fiddle

“’Both guns?’”

Ethan laughs. "I didn't mean to disgust you, Doctor."

“It's not a matter of personal disgust. Flirting in public, among our friends, with… with Mr. Lyle. While we discuss crucial details of our mission no less. It’s impossible to approve such impertinence.” His head bows while his eyes remain fixed upon Ethan. Which makes him look adorably threatening. “If you want to exchange affections of any kind, please do it in a more private setting.”

“You can’t be serious. There was no romance in what I did. I was amusing myself, so was Mr. Lyle.”

“You’re easily amused.” 

“Well, I’m not a man of poetry…”

“Certainly not. You were ‘born for action’, if Miss Ives quoted you correctly.”

Ethan does not fully understand Victor’s attitude, neither why these arrogant sneers oddly warm his heart. 

They are alone for the evening, everyone else left before them. Vanessa must be in bed and he believes he heard Sembene leave the house. Sir Malcolm, who's been awfully busy lately and didn't seem to be properly present even during the meeting, went to town as well. Ethan didn't take note of it, until he was the only one remaining in the drawing room with Victor, engrossed in a lively conversation - until Victor mentioned their first encounter with the quirky little linguist a few days ago. It must have been on his mind since then. 

“You weren’t here when we met...”

“I couldn't possibly care about knowing more. I’m being haunted enough by the bits that I heard.”

“You know, dirty old men like Mr. Lyle aren’t just looking for innocent young men like me to have their way with,” Ethan points out happily. “They’re also relieved to meet someone who doesn’t judge them for what they are. I’m in the same situation.”

Victor’s face is frozen. A delight to watch. 

“About being an American,” Ethan releases him. “I could count on my fingers the few people in the Kingdom who didn’t hate me on sight, tried to beat some of their gentlemanly ways into me, or simply mock me for my accent."

Victor shrugs and doesn't reply. 

"You have to admit, Mr. Lyle’s reaction was at least more agreeable than yours...” 

“Yes, I'm certain he was smitten with you." Victor interrupts him. 

“Aww, don’t be like that. I’m sure he liked you just as much. Until you cut him off the moment you shook hands with him.”

“Which was entirely my intention.”

“Just sayin’. He’d want to be friends with you as well. Nothing wrong with trying to get along and appreciate each other openly.”

“It’s still an annoyance. If you want to continue flirting with him or anyone else, do it when you’re alone.” 

“Alright.”

Ethan walks over to Victor, hands in his pockets, and stands next to him. Victor doesn't back off, but there is a tremble in his movements, and his eyes are all round and open. 

“What's this about?”

“We’re alone, aren’t we? If I accidentally started flirting with you, I’m just making sure to be close, so that no one else would know about it. Considerate of me, right?” 

Ethan leans on the mantlepiece with one arm and puts the other on his hip. “So, doctor. Are you often in Grandage Place?”

“Whenever I am required.”

“Just for business then? Never just to see someone in particular?”

“Ethan, please quit this nonsense while you have some pride left.”

“Oh, but my pride is such a small price to pay in exchange for this nonsense.”

Victor groans. He might act all high and mighty, but in this unfamiliar situation he has put himself in, he emits the aura of a nervous horse. 

Ethan is very good with horses.

“I have to admit I am not sure how to continue,” Ethan says. “You seem hard to impress.”

“My apologies for not giving you the cues that Mr. Lyle offered you so generously, Mr. Chandler.”

“That he did. You should have heard him at the British Museum.”

“I said no specifics.” Victor is significantly tense now. 

Ethan admits that he would love to find out how to cheer up this man, to soften his solitary contempt, he has thought about it for a while. At least knowing how to make peace with him when necessary would prove useful, seeing how often his tranquility seems disturbed. 

“It’s still more pleasant to work with you,” Ethan says. Victor doesn’t even flinch at the word, which is not surprising for a man immersed so emotionally in his profession. “You’re very unforgiving, but I am equally ambitious. So I think we can live up to each other's expectations.” 

He leans closer to test Victor, and his next breath brings the awareness of how nice he smells: the slender neck, the arms crossed on his chest with the rolled up sleeves and the overly clean hands. It incites a hunger of a different kind and makes his mouth water all the same. Victor is enduring the observings bravely, while being a little agitated and staring at Ethan in anxiety. 

“What is the purpose of this mockery?” he complains. 

Ethan shrugs. “It’s like fighting, sport. With my wits and charms.”

“Your wits, should you have any, are lost on this undertaking.”

“Are you sure? If you hold out long enough, you can learn so much ,” Ethan says. “You are correct, Doctor, assuming that talking like this weakens a person. They may reveal things in the process you wouldn't believe.”

Victor blinks. He doesn’t look scared anymore, dare Ethan say he looks intrigued? 

“I suppose you are simple to gain entertainment from this,” Victor says finally. “I, on the other hand, could not see doing this with anyone I was not genuinely interested in.”

“Who says I’m not?”

Victor doesn't reply, but his face softens and he raises a cautious eye to Ethan, searching for the truth in his words, among the smart remarks and teasing. The fingers of one hand are tugging on the lapel of his vest, as if he wished he'd buttoned his shirt up properly - too late now - but with ears all perked up, trying to gain information from listening to Ethan. He wouldn't be such a smart man after all, Ethan thinks, if he rejected getting a piece of wisdom from everyone he meets.

Maybe it’s the changed air between them, maybe that he gave Victor's brain something to work with, but he seems to open up a little, leaning in to hear more. Ethan wants to keep all the secrets from him, so he sticks around forever to find out, and at the same time grant his wish immediately and tell him everything at once.

“I wanna show you my country one day,” Ethan says. While using it to see Victor's reaction, he thinks it himself a splendid idea for the moment. Were it simply for the two of them, for this purpose only, he would. “You’ll love it.”

“There’s nothing for me there. Although the idea of utter loneliness in a forgotten wasteland does seem appealing right now.”

“Utter loneliness except for snakes, coyotes, mountain lions...”

“Are you suggesting that your two guns would offer sufficient protection?”

“Not only that.“

“God, Ethan...”

“And I’d show you how to dance. Not like in the snotty ballrooms you have here. Barn dances and town hall gatherings. Proper dancing, with proper music, and everyone is free to join. ”

“Oh, perfect. Humiliating me in front of a whole town even in your imagination.”

He is smiling at his own remark, and his eyes are glistering. Ethan takes his hand in an attempt to sway him into a dancing position, but without much force, so Victor can claim it back after one awkward step to steady himself. Ethan remains where he is, closer to Victor; he may let go of the hand, but he will not give up the territory he has once gained. 

“I bet you are an eager learner.” Ethan says.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“It’s not flattery. You want to know how things work. You wanted to know how to shoot. Dancing will be another skill you need when you visit my home.”

“I’m more concerned with what you did there that you had to leave.”

“It‘s wonderful of you to be interested in me so much, but all in due time, doctor. Can you ride a horse?”

“Ethan, I grew up in the country. What do you think? Admittedly, I was more fond of dogs.”

“Excellent.”

“Stop it. I changed my mind. You win. No horse metaphors, or any animal ones. I demand you to quit.”

Victor’s hands are raised in defense; he is earnestly smiling now, his head and eyes are lowered and his spirits lifted. Ethan pretends to grab his shoulder in a friendly gesture to pacify him, but then lowers his head and kisses him. 

There is no doubt a bit of a shock goes through him, but there’s neither resistance nor a retreat. Victor is breathing strangely, neck stretched and wide-eyed, yielding into the kiss, like he’s afraid he might break Ethan if they move apart. 

“What are you doing?”

“Claiming my prize.”

“We did not agree there was a prize!” Victor’s heartbeat is pounding in his throat, he can feel it in his fingers. 

“This is what happens after successful flirting. Didn’t you agree that I should show you everything about it?”

“Not like...” Victor is putting satisfyingly little effort into freeing himself. 

“You said I won, so I believe it went well. Exceptionally well. In fact, none of my flirting sessions with Mr. Lyle have worked out better.”

“Will you stop talking about him?”

Leaning forwards with his upper body, Ethan brings Victor slightly off balance, makes him cling his hands around his waist for support. 

“This is terribly inappropriate.”

“If this is not private enough for you, we could go to my room.” 

“I seriously don’t like how good you are at this.”

Ethan’s heart swells with sinful pride, a little guilty pleasure and a lot of affection. He should have stopped by now, but Victor feels too damn good in his embrace, struggling with himself but not giving much of a fight back, hot breathed and heart thumping. 

He suddenly wants his prey laid open for him, wants to claim his true prize, to touch and smell the untouched flesh, with his fingers, tongue, his teeth. His innocence is irresistible, when he moves his head awkwardly between Ethan’s shoulders, unsure what to do next. 

He loves Victor like this, such a different face from the one he knows, all reddened and pulsing with changing expressions, his lovely high forehead crinkling with anticipation, suspense, and a bit of fear when Ethan looks straight into his eyes, full of lust and exitement.

“Your smile,” Ethan mutters. “It drives me mad.”

“Good.”

Ethan kisses Victor, rough and fierce now, pushing him against the wall with his thigh against his crotch. Victor’s eyes close, his hands linger about aimlessly somewhere behind his shoulders, but his lips are deliciously pliant against Ethan’s. 

“Please tell me you want this.” Ethan breathes. 

“That is an odd thing to ask. Just like you, I have a range of options to deal with things I do not want.”

“It’s just… I can tell you’re curious, but I want to make sure you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I’m a scientist. Curiosity is my highest form of enjoyment.”

Ethan presses his chest against Victor's and kisses him again. A sound escapes from Victor's throat, his fingers scratching on Ethan‘s shirt, searching for his belt to hold on to. Once he finds it, he doesn‘t let go, he pulls Ethan closer, and Ethan wishes there were less clothes between them.

He wonders if it’s too early to slide his hands under Victor’s shirt, inside the trousers, explore his pale skin and watch what he’ll do in return. He decides against it for the moment, settling for grinding his leg slowly against the other’s crotch. 

Victor whimpers, returning the action with small and slow motions of his hips. They do need to find another place to continue this. The house is quiet and Ethan can hear no one in the vicinity, but that could change any moment.

There is a bed upstairs that Ethan is free to use when he stays overnight, but he is undecisive how to express the wish to steal Victor away and bring him to his chamber. In the prospect of the pleasure he is craving, the words aren't coming to his aid. All the things that he told him before half in jest were easy to say, but he is bashful to repeat them to Victor.

“What’s the matter, Chandler?" Victor says suddenly. It’s only a whisper, but it’s full of confidence. “So quiet now? Is it possible that you are getting a little more than you bargained for?”

“God dammit, doctor.” Ethan growls. “You have no idea who you are dealing with.”

“Neither do you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *"making fun of my accent": apologies to Brona <3 "Meezz Croooaft" is one of my favorite scenes in Season 1 
> 
> I still haven't finished Season 3 by the way. Not sure what's holding me back, like I don't want the series to end =3= or maybe I want to release the fanfics I've written so far first. I have another one in the works ^^ Until then feel free to comment, but please don't spoil me =)
> 
> I also had to stop myself from using the tag "kiss kiss fall in love" even if it fits very well xD


End file.
